Far Away
by dontyouthink13
Summary: Just a little story that I came up with on a trip. BellaxEdward. Puppy love.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY GUYS! I'm back from California! Just got home last night. So sorry that I have been gone for so long! D; I wrote this on my way back, on some personal experiences, and I thought you guys might like it. I'm not promising to write any more of this, but if I do, I promise I'll put it on here. I'm working on Exit Wounds, don't worry about it! Alright, well, enjoy! I love you all so much!**

* * *

he smiles lightly against my cheek, as we're laying down in his silk-soft sheets, on the floor of his room.

"i'm not kidding," i say, "i'm terrified of high school for some reason."

he grins higher, and he says, "you don't have to go for another year, sunnybabe."

i frown and i shrug.

he laughs, and the sound makes my heart beat soundly against my chest, and he notices, because he puts his fingers against my neck, at my pulse point. he doesn't comment on it, instead kisses my cheek again.

"it sucks that you have to go through that this year." i whisper.

he bites his lip, still smiling, and says, "i'll hold your hand your first day if you hold mine."

i turn and look at him, and say, "i keep forgetting you're not entering the same day i am."

he kisses my bottom lip, and says, "deal?"

i hum, and whisper, "deal."

but what was i supposed to do when he moved to Virginia?

he whispered sweet-nothing's into my ear, telling me to keep his heart safe, because he was leaving it here with me.

his silly dance moves that matched high school musical's song, "can i have this dance," in which he sang some parts to me, such as, "even a thousand miles can't keep us apart, 'cause my heart is wherever you are."

i loved him. i trusted him, how could i not believe that he was always mine?

but as the notebook says, "that's the scary thing about distance. you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget about you."

the days when he called were becoming smaller & smaller. some-days, i would not hear his voice at all, and when i did, he would always sound worried and distant.

until one day, he told me his parents planned to kick him out.

i tried to comfort him, and decease my own anger towards them, since he was already so sad.

until the days turned into weeks, and into months. i waited. and waited. he never called.

until that one day.

i log onto my Facebook, tired and sad. i had missed him during school, and had written him 3 letters to him, 3 letters that would never be sent.

i took a drink of my juice, sighing, and looking at my laptop screen. my grip on my cup tightened, and my palms were suddenly filled with sweat.

he was online.

i wondered for a brief second if i should start a conversation, but before i could make a decision, a chat box from him popped up.

"hey."

that one word. my heart was sent flying out of my chest, i could feel the blood fill my cheeks. my body which had felt cold for so long, suddenly seemed too warm. i didn't even try to fight of the feelings. i immediately responded.

"hey.."

my heart was beating too fast as our conversation progressed.

"i'm so sorry, i never wanted to go without talking to you for so long. i missed you."

"i love you."

"...you don't know how relieved i am to hear that. i love you too. so much. soso much. i won't leave for so long anymore, i promise. i'll be around a little bit more. just don't leave me? stay with me?"

i shook my head, unable to keep from smiling. didn't he already know?

"forever."

he kept his promise to an extent. he was around a bit more, and i was quite upset when he forgot to wish me happy birthday when the day went by.

but i didn't mind so much, because he called to apologize with the little money he had, whispering sugar-sweet things, and softly singing, "happy birthday, my little sunnybabe. my pretty, pretty, birthday girl."

one day, he was in a bad mood. he would snap at me, and i could practically hear him rolling his eyes whenever i tried to joke about something. the only thing that seemed to calm him was when i told him i loved him.  
so, i said it again, and he snapped, "i heard you the first time."

my anger flared, and i said, "would you stop? i don't know why you're so mad, but you can't talk to me like this."

he stayed silent, and i hung up, anger boiling in my veins.

he called back 2 minutes later, apologizing quietly, telling me he just hated being homeless.

my anger quickly died down into sadness, and i said, "i know."

i could practically hear the tears in his voice, "i don't feel like i'm good enough for you anymore."

my heart sped up, and i quickly said, "you're wrong. you're perfect for me. why do you think i haven't left yet? same reason you haven't left me. remember what you told me that day, when i scared to tell you i loved you back? do you remember?"

"of course i do," he says.

panicking, i say, "tell me again."

he sighed and said, "bella..."

my panicked flared. he never called me bella. only sunny, or sunny babe.

"please," i say, desperate.

he sighs again, and says, "you were made to love me. it's why you were born."

"exactly."

he laughs, and my panic subsided a bit.

"jesus christ, what would i do without my sunnybabe?" he says, filling my heart with him, and the promise of forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER FAR AWAY! Yayyy! Guys, I'm sorry, but as I said in my other story, I will ONLY post on Fridays now. I can already tell High School is gonna be a tough one for me.**

So yeah. I'm sorry! Enjoy!

~**dontyouthink13**

* * *

**Far Away-**

he hasn't talked to me in 3 weeks. i'm constantly worried. is he okay? is he even alive?

i logged into a chatting thing called IMVU. it was how i kept contact with him, those first few days.

my breath caught when i saw that his avatar was online. doing nothing. just waiting there, for what, i didn't know.

a chat invite popped up, and i immediately knew something was wrong when there was no note to go along with it. he always wrote something on the side note, but there wasn't any this time.

i accepted the chat request, seeing his wolf avatar sitting there smiling. but there was something wrong. wrong, wrong, wrong. i could feel it in my veins, in my heart.

a bubble popped up on top of his avatar's head, signaling that he was typing.

i waited patiently, and my heart quickened when i read, "we need to talk."

i say, "okay. about what?"

he is silent for a little, making me wonder if he had disconnected. when another chat popped up, and panic filled my senses when i read, "this isn't gonna work out. you, and i, i mean."

i quickly typed, "okay... can i know why?"

"i'll always love you, in a way. but this isn't good for me anymore. you're not good for me. i need to make a life here, and i don't want to have someone waiting... pressuring me somewhere else."

i typed back quickly, "pressuring you? what... i'm sorry if i've come across like that, but i'm trying my best to be patient. i love you."

"i threw my phone away."

i felt myself freezing, thinking, "he has to be joking. there's no way..."

another chat bubble popped up, saying, "i'm sorry."

while in the middle of typing, "don't do this," he left the chat, and i frantically looked at my list of friends to resume the conversation, but he had already gone offline.

i waited for weeks, but his name never showed up on my list again.

~_how?_

the days turned into a routine, there was not really any meaning to it.

wake up, school, come home, eat, and attempt to do my homework, but eventually leaving it for another day.

nobody seemed to notice my sadness, maybe because i was really good at not showing it, or maybe because they didn't look close enough.

i look up at the sky, pushing my math homework away, thinking, "i love you. please, come back to me."

the sky never offered me a reassurance that he would, nor did anything else. 

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
**~dontyouthink13

* * *

in my pre-algebra class, i sat by girls, girls who i had cared about, but in my brokenness, i didn't know how to feel about them.

i had my best friend, hannah, in my life, but she did not understand why there was suddenly so much dullness in my personality. why i didn't want to go to rollerland anymore, why i loved being in my room all the time.

but one day, i looked into brown eyes, a girl with short brown hair, pale complexion, someone who embraced me in her arms every time she saw me, and i saw some brokenness there.

she looked into my brown eyes, and i guess she saw some too.

she told me about a girl she loved more than anything, a girl who would keep leaving for another girl, more than one at times. but no matter what happened, she would always love this girl.

i told her about the boy who i loved more than anything, a boy who abruptly left me, leaving me with no choice but to try to forget, an impossible task, but no matter what happened, i would always love this boy.

we had an understanding. we fell in love, but not in the way you're thinking. we fell in love with the way we were both broken, with the way we could help each other. i did not fall in love with her, like i loved my boy, or how she loved her girl, i fell in love with her in ways that meant, "this girl is my savior."

and for the year, she was the reason i tried to smile, and try to be okay again, and she was the savior who i went to, when i felt like nothing was going to be okay.

i love her.

she's my best friend.

best part?

she feels the exact same way.

i love you. i love you. i love you. i love you.

come back.

what happened to forever?

what happened to always?

why am i still alive.

the tick of the clock signaled how many minutes you had been gone.

days. weeks. months.

i looked at my little pink clock, and in a moment of rage, i threw it against the wall.

the woman who brought me into this world came in the room screaming, finding me staring at nothing.

i listened to her yelling, asking for a reason, but even when i could see the clock broken and no longer working, i could still hear the "tick, tick." signaling the seconds.

i still saw his words, popping up on top of the blue eyes wolf he had created.

i still saw him.

the pain.

unforgettable.

come back, i thought. come back.

emails that were never sent. calls that were never answered.

a voicemail that was never set.

blue eyed wolves.

reminders. pain.

my savior understanding my pain, seeing through each fake smile, hating him.

mother looking at me suspiciously.

being quiet during dinner.

father taking me out for walks.

walking past his house, a "FOR SALE." sign making every word my father said unimportant.

walking home, using homework as an excuse, but instead turning off the lights in my room, letting the tears fall.

i hate you, i thought. i hate you.

* * *

**dontyouthink13**


End file.
